


False News

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jim knows it is a fake, but he wants his mom to be happy.





	False News

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a meme **_2: "Dear son of memory, great heir of Fame," - John Milton_**

"Dear son of memory, great heir of Fame... This is bull shit Bones," the Captain grumbled as he crumbled the letter in his hand.

"You think it's a fake?" he asked offhandedly, paying more attention to the medical journal before him.

"It has to be, there are no precognitive empaths and no latent telepathy in my family," he said evenly as he sat down next to the man that meant the world to him.

"Then turn them in for frauds," the doctor said with a shrug.

"I can't. For the first time, my mother is looking at me with pride, instead of sorrow, years, or anger. I don't want to be hated anymore," Kirk confessed, broken to his very core.

Bones pushed aside the journal and gave the man his full attention "What will you do when she runs out of money to pay them? When she hands over the farm for a few pretty words?"

The young Captain gave a mirthless snort. "She has 5 maybe 6 months to live. If they want the farm, they can have it. Sam, Aurelan, and their sons have already settled on Earth II. I contacted him and let him know what's going on. He does not want the farm, and neither do I, but I don't want to read the lies that have made her so happy."

"Your father..." the older man started.

"Never lived there and my wicked step-father has been dead for many years."

"Then, what do you want to do?"

"After mom dies, I'll expose them, so they can't hurt anyone. I'll let them keep the damnable farm... as long as Sam and I get the photos and family heirlooms, I won't press charges, just expose them."

"That will make their lives difficult. If you knew what you were planning, why did you bother me?" Bones grumbled.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have unloaded on you. I just felt like I was going to explode if I didn't tell someone," he admitted.

"Do you feel better?" he asked gently.

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"I'm glad. Now, can we go to sleep? Alpha shift starts in a few hours, and I would hate to relieve you from duty to ensure you get sleep."

"Fine, but as soon as everything is over, I demand some good 1 on 1 time with my husband," he grumbled as he settled in bed.

"Agreed, until then, you'll have to make do with being the little spoon," Bones chuckled, turning off the cabin lights and settling behind his husband. The man would need him more than ever here soon.

~Fin~


End file.
